Genus and species: Petunia hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa S58xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S58xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S58xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1995 in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent was breeding line P-1a (not patented). The female parent of xe2x80x98Kakegawa S58xe2x80x99 was a dwarf multiflora cherry breeding line named 88S-1318-1a-1a-1 (not patented). F1 seed from this cross was obtained in 1996.
Two hundred F1 plants were transplanted to the field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Two lines were selected for further evaluation and vegetatively propagated. The two lines were propagated again in 1999 and evaluated for fixed characteristics and ease of propagation. Final selection of one line was made in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1999. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa S58xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S58xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after two years and four cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.